fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Dream (Lilo, Summer Rain version)
What the the Norwegian girl, the German girl, and the Scottish girl didn't realize was that Summer Rain was still walking through the forest, still carrying the basket in her hand. As she strolled through the wilderness, she admired it for its beauty. The soft grass was smooth for the bottom of her sandals. Then, she began to sing beautifully. Her singing voice was like it was gifted from the goddess of beauty herself, Aphrodite. Amnesio had just finished bathing himself when he heard the amazing singing. He wondered who it was singing that beautiful voice. But soon noticed that it was Summer Rain, a friend to all of the experiments of Hawaii. She had came back to the forest. Amnesio flew down to her singing along with her tune. Then Sparky, Angel, Hunkahunka, and Deforestator came and sang along with her. With a loving smile, she sang along with them. Angel sang a perfect tune and flew and perched onto her hand. She gave Angel a kiss on the head and let her run off. After a while, Sparky, Hunkahunka, and Amnesio began to wake Crash, Coco, and Nutsy. Deforestator went to a hollowed log and woke up Shrink, Doubledip, Howcome, Squawk, Truxx, and Percy. Angel woke up Gigi. Gigi saw what was going on and went into a tree to wake up Reuben. Gigi then pushed Reuben out of his home and off the tree. Reuben stretched out his arms to land softly in Summer Rain's arms as she and the Reuben sang together. Then, Kixx leapt down to her majestically and he, Reuben, and Summer Rain all sang together. Then all of the experiments followed Summer Rain as she crossed a log over a ravine as she sang once more. Meanwhile, somewhere else deep in the forest, a blue creature was strolling through the woods riding on a deer. The blue experiment has dark blue claws. There were two rabbit/bat-like ears on his head. And his eyes were the perfect color of black. He was dressed in a green grass skirt. Around his neck, there was a pink flowered lei. His name was Experiment 626, or Stitch, the young prince, and he was now 8 years old of age. The deer was a 10-year-old deer with brown fur, red hair, a black nose, white spots, and brown eyes. his name was Bambi. He agreed to take care of Stitch and watch over him wherever he went. Well, sort of. While strolling through the forest and riding on Bambi, Stitch heard Summer Rain's beautiful singing. It was faintly heard but Stitch could actually hear it. He stopped for a moment to listen to the singing. Bambi and Stitch stopping and stopped as well. "What is it, Stitch?" he asked. "Do you hear that, Bambi? Beautiful!" said Stitch. "Eh, I don't hear anything. Let's just go." said Bambi. Stitch only shrugged, and then they resumed moving until he heard the singing again. Stitch stopped again to listen and was more curious than ever. "What is it? Come on, let's find out" said Prince Stitch. "Uh-uh! We're not going on some wild goose chase! Now come on!" said Bambi. "Oh, come on!" said Stitch. "Not a chance!" said Bambi. Then an idea popped in Stitch's mind. A sly look appeared on his face and he looked at Spyrp with a sly smile. "Would you do it for some extra spring grass?" asked Stitch with a sly look. Bambi stopped all of a sudden and became interested. Stitch began to smile more. He knew that the dragon would do anything for some extra spring grass. It worked everytime. "And a few...acorns?" asked Stitch with a sly look. Then Bambi smiled with more interest. "Well, alright." said Bambi, smiling. "Hup, boy!" said Stitch, as he and Bambi raced off into the forest, dodging each tree very carefully as he swerved from left to right. And now, Bambi was huffing and puffing as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. In a small clearing, Stitch stopped for a moment to listen for the same singing he had been hearing. "Next time,... I should... slow down... a bit" said Bambi, trying to catch his breath. "Shhh!" shushed Stitch, as he tried to listen to the singing. But there was nothing but slience right now. Bambi started to listen in as well. Then, the singing came back, Bambi listened to where it was. "It's that way!" said Bambi, as he ran off, carrying Stitch on his back. "Good hearing, Bambi!" said Stitch. As Bambi ran into the direction of the singing, he dodged more branches, including a very large one. Suddenly, Stitch crashed into the same big tree branch that Bambi avoided. "Ahhhh!" yelled Stitch, as he crashed into the tree branch and splashed into a crystal pond. Bambi heard him yelling and walked back to him. He found the experiment lying flat in the creek, and he slowly approached him. "You alright, Stitch?" asked Bambi. Then he removed the wet lei from Stitch's neck as the experiment glared at him. That was when Bambi realized what he did and noticed his mistake. "Oops. I was supposed to warn you that a tree branch was there, wasn't I?" asked Bambi sheepishly. Stitch just glared at him for his mistake. Then with one swipe of his hand, he struck the water, splashing water at Bambi. Then he gave him a hard and stern look and finally spoke. "No acorns!" said Stitch. Back with Summer Rain, she was now picking berries of any kind like blackberries and raspberries. Carmine and Inkstain were busy helping her pick and gather the berries and put them in her basket. And while she was being surrounded by the experiments, Summer Rain began to sing. Summer Rain: I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why each little bird Has a someoneTo sing to Sweet things to A gay little laugh melody. The experiments followed Summer Rain as she walked through the forest, singing as she went. Soon enough, she reached a clearing where she could see the farms, valleys, a town, and a castle across the horizon. The castle was actually King John Rolfe's castle and Summer Rain a.k.a. Princess Lilo's old and true home. And she never knew that she was the stepdaughter of the king. But yet, she continued to sing. Summer Rain: I wonder, I wonder, If my heart keeps singing Will my song going in To someone Will find me And bring back a love song To me! When the song was over, Summer Rain deeply sighed and said to herself, "Oh, dear! Why do they still treat me like a baby?" Then she walked away, the experiments confused about what she meant. Reuben walked up in front of her. "Who?" he asked. Summer Rain replied to Reuben's question. "Why, Aunt Anna, Aunt Rapunzel, and Aunt Merida. They never want me to meet anyone." Then she saw all of the experiments surrounding her, listening to her story. She happily laughed and said, "But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!" Then the experiments became excited by what she said. "Who?" asked Reuben, eager to know along with the others. "Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and ... and so romantic" said Summer Rain, telling her story. The experiments then became more excited as she told the story. The Pidgey chirped, and Summer Rain smiled and responded, "Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms..." The experiments got more excited. "And then..." said Summer Rain. The experiments got a lot more excited, waiting to hear what happens next. Until Summer Rain sadly said, "...I wake up". Then all of the experiments sadly hung their heads. "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!" said Summer Rain. Then Topper noticed something in a far off distance from up in a tree. A pair of wet clothes, a grass skirt, and a lei, that belonged to Prince Stitch, himself were hung on a tree to dry. Topper grabbed an acorn and tossed it to Cyclo. It bonked its head, bounced off, and bonked on Matt and Hamlette. Topper grabs another acorn and threw it at Reuben's head. It caught their attention, and they flew up to Cyclo, besides Reuben because he walked over to them. Pikachu motioned them to look to where it saw them. Dumbo then got an idea and huddles them together and began planning. Then they flew off to it along with Ruggles and Clumsy. When they got there, they start to take it, but stopped for a moment when Stitch began to talk. "You know, Bambi. There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was that German girl Rapunzel, the goddess of music. But she hadn't been seen for eight years ..." said Stitch. Just as suddenly as it had come, he saw Hunkahunka, Nutsy, Crash, Coco, Ruggles, and Clumsy running off with the grass skirt and lei. "Stitch! Look!" said Bambi and pointed to where they are. Stitch saw them as well. "Hey! Stop!" said Stitch when he watched his clothes being taken. Then Hunkahunka dressed in Stitch's grass skirt and lei approached Summer Rain, acting all royal and magnificent. While Summer Rain whistled to her. The Hawaiian human girl saw Hunkahunka dressed like a prince. She knew that it was only an experiment in clothing, but she was very sweet and adorable. "Oh, why, it's my dream prince! Your highness!" laughed Summer Rain. Then she walked up to her and she held her as she said, "You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before!" Then she danced with her dream prince while singing. Summer Rain: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam At that moment, Stitch and Bambi approached the scene, but they hide behind a tree. Stitch was amazed and in awe. He has never seen a beautiful Hawaiian human girl that can amazingly sing so well. Then a great feeling began to fill in him. The feeling of Love. He and Bambi looked at each other and back at Summer Rain dancing and singing. Summer Rain: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream And while Summer Rain danced, hummed, and turned around, Stitch tackled the disguised experiments quietly from behind and placed himself in his place instead. But Summer Rain still couldn't see him and sang once more. Summer Rain: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once Then Stitch joined her in her singing. Both: The way you did Summer Rain immediately stopped singing when she heard someone sing, but Stitch kept continuing. Stitch: Once upon a dream Summer Rain looked to see the experiments dressed in the prince's clothing get up after being tackled, and Hunkahunka twittered dreamily. Summer Rain turned around and saw Stitch, surprising her. "Oh!" said Summer Rain. She tried halfheartedly to run off, but she was held back by Stitch. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." said Stitch. "Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a...a ..." said Summer Rain. "A stranger?" asked Stitch. "Mm-hmm." said Summer Rain. "But don't you remember? We've met before!" said Stitch. "We..we have?" asked Summer Rain. "Of course, You said so yourself: Once upon a dream!" said Stitch with a lovingly smile. Then he began to sing... Stitch: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then Summer Rain couldn't help but begin to fall in love with the blue experiment. Perhaps he is her "dream prince". Then they took each other's hands and stood on their legs, and they began waltzing across a lake. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream Then they stopped dancing and they walked over to the clearing where King John Rolfe's castle was on the horizon. Stitch placed his arm around Summer Rain as she rested her head on him. They were silent for a moment, until the blue experiment spoke. "Who are you? What's your name?" asked Stitch. "Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's..." said Summer Rain. The experiments were eager to hear Summer Rain's real name. "...Oh no, no, I can't, I ... Goodbye!" said Summer Rain. And she ran off, leaving the experiments in shock that Summer Rain did not tell Stitch her original name. "But when will I see you again?" asked Stitch, chasing after her. "Oh never, never!" said Summer Rain. "Never?" asked a confused Stitch. "Well, maybe someday." said Summer Rain. "When, tomorrow?" asked Stitch. "Oh no, this evening." said Summer Rain. "Where?" asked Stitch. "At the cottage, in the glen." responded Summer Rain. So sadly, Stitch watched the Hawaiian human girl as she ran off into the forest without knowing that she was actually Princess Lilo Pelekai herself. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Songs Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs